1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to hunting accessories and, more particularly, to devices for bow sighting devices for establishing aiming positions while using a bow.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Archery sports are growing in popularity and include, e.g., hunting, conventional target shooting, 3-D target shooting, electronic video mock hunting, and other activities. Archery technology has progressed over time, with some of the most notable technological advancements occurring within the last few decades. Notable examples of such advancements include the development of (i) compound bows that allow an easier bowstring draw and corresponding lower forces for holding full-draw position of bowstrings, and higher and more consistent arrow exit velocity, and (ii) trigger-type releases which allow a release that prevents jerk and moving off the target at bowstring release.
Furthermore, modern archery bow and arrow systems typically include various aiming devices to improve shooting consistency. Such aiming devices are commonly referred to as “sights” and allow archers to, after sighting in the bow, align an end of a pin with an intended arrow striking position on a target. Although sights assist an archer's aim, numerous attempts have been made to improve shooting consistency with archery bows and arrows. For example, peep sights have been provided to allow archers to look through small portions of their bowstrings at a fully drawn position to improve consistency of vertical sighting positions. Other position consistency devices include “kisser-buttons” or other anchor point devices that provide a physical structure on the bow that contacts a reference point on the archer's body to improve consistency of a bow-holding position and orientation prior to firing or releasing an arrow.
Such shooting consistency aids and sights have at least some drawbacks. Pin-based sights typically include multiple sight pins that are vertically spaced from each other and positioned such that different pins are used for shots of different yardages. A cluster of multiple pins can, at times, at least partially obscure a line of sight of the archer. Additionally, accurate use of a multiple pin sight requires accurate range or target estimation by the archer. Accurately estimating range can prove difficult for archers, especially in, e.g., an actual hunt with game animals that are amongst obstacles and/or moving so that an actual shooting distance varies over time. At times, archers estimate shooting distances that do not correspond wholly to a single pin, whereby the archers must recall which pins are used at certain distances and then aim between such pins. Compounding this difficulty is that from a tree stand not only the distance changes but so does the shooting angle both of which need to be quickly estimated along with their effects on pin selection.
Various attempts have been made to resolve such distance estimating difficulties. Such attempts include utilizing laser-based range finders to accurately measure distances. However, such laser-based range finders take time to calculate the desired distance. Furthermore, such laser-based range finders are handheld or stand-alone units requiring archers to use their hands to manipulate, preventing them from grasping their bows in a shooting alert manner and determine a target distance simultaneously, whereby they cannot draw the bow and utilize the range finder at the same time. At times, the game animal does not stay still long enough for the archer to draw and release an arrow after finding the range to the animal, whereby the shot opportunity is lost due to the time required for shot preparation.
Besides estimating shooting distances, there are other factors that archers must consider while taking aim that are typically dynamically changing which are not resolved by utilizing known shooting consistency devices. Such dynamically changing factors include shooting angle and wind factors. Shooting angle, shot angle, or the vertical angle at which an archer holds a bow influences arrow flight ballistics, whereby an archer must try to predict and compensate for these influences based on the particular angle of the bow for each shot.
Attempts have been made to compensate for such shooting angle issues by providing “pendulum-type” sights that swing and remain vertical with respect to the ground. Such pendulum-type sights require moving components that can be damaged, misaligned, or otherwise harmed by brush or other obstacles while traversing a field, woods, or other habitat on the way to one's hunting stand, and the pendulum-type sight may not compensate for all angles, elevations, and distances.
Regarding wind factors such as direction and speed, handheld or stand-alone anemometers are known. Such handheld or stand-alone anemometers suffer the same drawbacks as discussed above with respect to the laser-based range finders. Namely, the handheld or stand-alone anemometers require an archer to physically manipulate them and correspondingly let go of the bow while determining the wind characteristics. Then, once the wind characteristics are known, the archers must once again use their best judgment on how the wind characteristics should be compensated for, and then adjust their aims accordingly by, e.g., laterally or vertically displacing the sight pin from the desired arrow strike position on the target.
In light of the foregoing, a bow sight is desired that improves the state of the art by overcoming the aforesaid problems of the prior art.